A full-spectrum LED simulates the spectrum of natural light and contains the spectrum necessary for plant growth. Research on plant growth characteristics has shown that plant growth requirements vary based on different light intensity, spectrum, and photoperiod conditions. Among the plant growth requirements, photosynthesis is found to be most crucial to green plants. The impact of the light source on the efficacy of plant photosynthesis has been studied by American and Japanese scholars, and ideal spectrums have been studied. It is found that when the light source a plant is exposed to during growth resembles the ideal spectrum for plant growth, plant photosynthesis takes place more efficiently. At present, full spectrums are mainly applied in the field of LED lighting and lack wider applications in other fields. Moreover, no relevant technical solutions are provided in the fields of meat irradiation, seafood irradiation, pastry irradiation, and plant irradiation.
In order to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor thus needs to solve the problem of designing a full-spectrum LED and applications thereof which can be used in meat irradiation and seafood irradiation, such that meat and seafood appear more fresh, and which can further be used as a light source for pastry irradiation to give pastries a more appealing and delicious appearance.